


The Sound The Sea Makes

by NotFrozenOnFire



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, chasemarsh, very fluffy if i can manage it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFrozenOnFire/pseuds/NotFrozenOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy Chasemarsh, gonna try and keep it concise, fun, and Victoria is more the AU Victoria from the game. Just imagine that she wasn't awful to Kate before this story starts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting out with a short chapter, but will try and write more 1000-1500 word chapters as I develop the story more

“Just knock on her door. As simple as that. Just knock.” Victoria spoke quietly to herself, trying to work up the courage. She was immediately startled when a soft voice came from behind her.

“Excuse me, but you’re blocking my door,” The shy girl didn’t have the guts to speak much above a whisper, “And I’d really like to go in my room please.”

The blonde girl panicked and quickly turned to walk back to her room.

“Victoria!” Kate called after her, “Wait! Why were you in front of my door?”

Victoria ignored her as she struggled to open her own door, hands shaking from her nervousness.

Kate slowly walked over to her, “Victoria, I know you weren’t messing with my board or anything. Plus, I heard you mumbling something about knocking. So, what did you want with me?”

Victoria felt a slight blush rise in her cheeks, “It was nothing…not important…just leave me alone.”

“Why would you be in front of my room if you want me to leave you alone?” Kate’s presumptuous tone grated at the blonde girl’s nerves.

“I wanted to approach you, not have you approach me. There’s a difference.” Vic turned around and faced Kate for the first time and noticed the sheepish grin on her face.

“Why did you want to approach me?” Kate continued to grin.

“Because I wanted to tell you something,” Victoria felt her courage returning as Kate’s bright smile shone at her, “I wanted to um…well…I think you’re very cute and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me or something.”

Despite the lackluster finish of her thought, Kate smiled widely and nodded, “Yes! I’d love to hang out with you or something.”

“Okay.” Victoria blinked at the unexpected reaction, “Wait, you do know I mean like a date, right? Not like…not like just hanging out.”

“I know what you meant,” Kate chuckled in response, “The answer is still yes. You seem surprised that I’d say yes. Did you think I didn’t find you attractive?”

“No,” Vic scoffed, “I just thought you weren’t into girls.”

“Well,” Kate tilted her head in contemplation, “I’ve never been into a guy before. But I find girls cute. So, I figure I’m probably into girls. God won’t hate me for liking a girl.”

Victoria was a bit shocked by the bluntness of the statement, “I always thought you were the kind of person who didn’t mind gay people, but thought they’d all go to hell.”

“I don’t think anyone goes to hell,” Kate smiled, “Except maybe the Hitler’s and Dahmer’s of the world.”

The blonde girl chuckled nervously, “I guess that makes sense. Keep the actual evil people away from the harmless ones.”

“Something like that, yeah.” 

“So, um,” Vic looked at Kate, “Tomorrow after classes? We could get something to eat? I’ll pay.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Kate’s smile was filled with joy.

“Okay,” Victoria smiled in return, “Just wear your normal clothes, I’m not gonna make you go to like a five-star restaurant. Just something simple and fun. Somewhere we can talk.”

Kate nodded her consent and then quickly leaned forward and gave Victoria a small peck on the cheek before turning and going to her room.


	2. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date! Enjoy

Victoria walked up to Kate’s door for the second time that die and swallowed her nerves before knocking.

“Hi!” Kate greeted enthusiastically, “Where to?”

“Hey,” Vic smiled timidly, “I know of this little café thing Nathan and I have been to before. It’s uh…it’s called Two Whales.”

“Ooh!” Kate beamed, “I’ve been there with Max before! It’s a cute place.”

Vic slowly exhaled, glad her date approved of the dining, “Um, well, I was thinking maybe we could get some food there and then go to the beach because it’s right there and it’s really nice out today.”

“Okay.” Kate stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her.

They walked to Victoria’s care in almost complete silence. 

“So uh,” Kate walked with her hands folded low in front of her, “You look really nice.”

Victoria looked down, quickly looking at what she was wearing, even though she knew exactly what she was wearing. A very stylish dark gray cashmere cardigan, a yellow button up, and a very well fitting skirt. She knew it looked good on her, everything she owns looks good on her, but she couldn’t keep herself from blushing.

“You look really good too,” Vic smiled sweetly, “I love your hair.”

Kate was wearing a black blazer, a cute cream colored blouse, and a black skirt that went halfway down her calves, “Thanks,” She blushed and tried to hide her giant smile. She didn’t know why Victoria pointedly mentioned her hair. There was nothing special about it in her mind. It was up in a bun, and it was kind of messy overall…but apparently Victoria liked it, or at least wanted her to feel good about it.

They got to Victoria’s car, and Victoria played the gentlewoman and opened the door for Kate.

\--

Over dinner they made small talk. They knew quite a bit about each other from going to so many classes together and living in the same hallway. So there wasn’t a ‘getting to know each other’ flow of conversation. 

“I’m still shocked you agreed to go out with me.” Vic shook her head and giggled before taking a dainty bite of her chicken wrap.

“Why’s that?” Kate queried, “You’re very pretty, and you’re actually very nice, if a bit pretentious about your Vortex Club.”

“Well…the club is like my baby,” She half joked in response, “But seriously, you’re religious and stuff…and and…well, doesn’t religion hate same sex relationships?”

“Religion might hate it,” Kate sobered her tone, “But God doesn’t. The bible doesn’t. People with faith don’t. And most importantly, I don’t hate it. I struggled with that for a long time in junior high. But now that I’ve read the bible more for myself and listened to and read outside sources, I’ve come to realize it’s just people who don’t like it. And I don’t care what people like that think about me. Like I said, you’re nice, you’re beautiful, and you’re very sweet when you want to be.”

“So I didn’t cause like a sexual crisis?” The blonde sighed in relief, “I’m so glad that you’ve come to those realizations. I was afraid when I asked you’d freak out because I’m a girl.”

“I thought I was going to freak out,” Kate paused and took a breath, “But that’s just because I never expected you to ask me out. I am nothing special. I am quiet and not pretty.”

“Oh that’s bullshit, pardon my language,” Kate waved her hand as to say it was okay, “You’re pretty, you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met, and I can’t get you out of my head. If I didn’t ask you out my head would’ve exploded.”

“It’s a good thing you asked me out then.” Kate winked before putting her tea cup up to her lips.

Flirting. Actual flirting. Victoria felt so content knowing that Kate was flirting with her.

They finished up their food, Victoria paid, Kate kept saying she didn’t have to, and then they drove down to the beach.

Victoria led Kate down to the beach from her car. They held hands and walked down the beach, and continued to chat about life, religion, and the pure beauty of the ocean.

“It’s just so massive and beautiful,” Kate watched the waves rolling onto the sand in the dim light of the evening, “But I’ve always been a little afraid of going in. It could swallow me whole for all I know. I find it to be unpredictable with its undercurrents and sea life.”

“I know what you mean,” They stopped walking and both watching the ocean move, “It is vast and has no cares towards humans. To us we are just another thing it could potentially, to use your term, swallow. But watching it and listening to it is just the most wonderful and calming thing.”

“Agreed,” Kate sighed and rested her head on the blonde girl’s left shoulder, “I like the ocean in a similar way to how people can enjoy the zoo. How wonderful to look at safely, but I don’t want to be a part of the nature itself.”

“What if you were a mermaid?” Victoria felt Kate chuckle.

“Then I would be like Ariel,” Kate sighed, “Dreaming of land. Dreaming of love. Dreaming of a certain dashing individual.”

“Prince Eric?” 

“No, no,” Kate chuckled, “Princess Victoria.”

“Princess?” Victoria laughed, “I wouldn’t want to be a princess. I want to be an artist. Free. I’d be the girl who steals you from the prince who’s set on marrying you.”

“I like that even better,” Kate grinned to herself, “And every night we could return to the ocean and revel in its beauty.”

“That would be amazing,” Victoria let out an exaggerated sigh, “It’s too bad you aren’t a mermaid.”

They spent several minutes in silence, just watching the ocean, before they decided to head back to their dorm. Victoria continued to be a gentlewoman through the end of their date, even walking Kate back to the door of her room.

“Goodnight Kate,” Victoria bit her lip anxiously, “Can I kiss your cheek?”

Kate nodded as her cheeks turned pink. It was a quick kiss on the cheek and it made Victoria feel warm inside.

“I can’t wait until I get to see you again tomorrow.” Victoria seemed to be going for the cheesiest thing to say.

“I’ll see you in class,” Kate beamed, “Goodnight Vic.”

After Kate disappeared into her room Victoria walked back to her own room, calmer than she could ever remember being.


End file.
